1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image-processing device, an image-forming apparatus, an image-processing method, and a computer-readable medium.
2. Related Art
As a technology relating to an image-forming apparatus, it is known to reproduce a primary color by combining a toner having a relatively light color and a toner having a relatively dark color. Primary colors are basic colors for color mixture. For example, in subtractive color mixture, primary colors are cyan, magenta, and yellow.